


Split-off Verse 2: More than I bargained for

by Elliot



Series: Its a strange superpowered world [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Ironman AU, M/M, Superhero!Derek, Werewolf!Derek, hacker!Stiles, marvel AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:29:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliot/pseuds/Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Derek finds that Stiles isn't quite what he expected...</p><p> </p><p>Option 2 of the two verses that Black Coffee with Two Spoons of Sugar was heading to.</p><p>This verse: Hacker!Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lets Tango

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" The keyboard hit the desk with a crash, threatening to spill the half-empty bowl of cornflakes over messy wiring, but sharp reflexes snatched the bowl up before Stiles could black out the building.

"If Sourwolf thinks he can just- He's got another thing coming."

He bit down on the spoon rescued from the bowl that now sat on top of a pile of books and hardware defying gravity. Stale cornflakes, soggy from the milk. He would have to do grocery shopping soon, but that was a bit hard with life-weary werewolves demanding his attention 24/7. Whether it was saving the world or running the mansion.

"Well, he's not anymore now, is he, genius?" he scolded himself, reflection caught in one of his many monitors. "Not since you saved his ungrateful ass."

He threw the spoon back in the bowl, which still somehow managed to keep upright, and pulled the keyboard close again, feet propped up on the desk.

"Let's tango, big bad batman. Someone's gotta save that perky butt of yours. Team Stilinski to the rescue."


	2. radio silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hacker!stiles spin-off AU

"STILES." Derek's voice snapped into the microphone, fully expecting it to be followed up by the whip-crack modulated answer of his AI.

There was none.

" _Stiles!"_

Silence rang over the static caused by defunct wiring, the massive wolf having dealt some lucky strikes. Unlucky for Derek, obviously. Suddenly he had come to realize just how much he had come to rely on the constant presence of the sarcastic voice.

"Stiles..?" It echoed further off, Scott's voice small, touching on insecurity in his worry.

Nothing.

"I don't like this, Derek..."


End file.
